


The sun rises everyday

by Lluvia185



Series: Everyday & Every night [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future, Gen, POV Child, Post-Season/Series 03, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lluvia185/pseuds/Lluvia185
Summary: Sometimes it feels nice when people do things for you, even if you could do them by yourself.





	The sun rises everyday

**Author's Note:**

> As I predicted, I won't be able to update 'From hell' my other karedevil fic this week, actually and unfortunately I probably won't be able to do it for a couple of weeks (it sucks). I did write this short-piece at the same time as I wrote From hell's second chapter, I wasn't going to post it after finishing From hell, but since I have it all written and everything...  
> On the other hand, this fic is going to be split in two because - I swear I don't know how it happened- but the first part was all fluffy all audiences safe work and the second one turned into very explicit smut. So if you are all for the smut check the second part of this series, if not enjoy this fluffy family short-fic. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it and Merry Christmas.
> 
>  
> 
> PD. There is a deliberate orthographic mistake in 'teached'

 

>>***<<

 

Matty had been staying at his uncle and aunt’s house for the past week, his parents were out of the city visiting his grandparents. His uncle and aunt didn’t have kids, but they have a lab dog -Avocado, which Matty thought it was a silly name- who knew a lot of cool tricks, they also had the most awesome home he knew, with brick walls, wooden ceilings and columns. Aunt Karen once told him the building had been a tannery warehouse and the basement an illegal club, though he hadn’t quite understood why it had been illegal.

It wasn’t the first time Matty had stayed at their house, but the other times it had been during a weekend, he had never stayed on a weekday or more than two nights in a row.

During the past week, Matty had realized aunt Karen and uncle Matt did the same exact things every morning, which it had been a bit of a shock to him since mornings at his home were usually chaotic.

Today was no different, he was sat up the stool by the kitchen’s island and had started pouring his cereals when his aunt had entered the room and he had begun to think about the whole thing.

Every morning uncle Matt had woken him up, fresh out of the shower and mostly dressed. The two of them walked to the kitchen, Matty grabbed a bowl and a spoon and climbed the stool while his uncle put a box of cereal and one of milk in front of him. After that, uncle Matt started the coffee machine and put some bread in the toaster, by then usually aunt Karen arrived at the kitchen all dressed up, finishing her make up or putting on her shoes. She said good morning to them, got two cups out of the cupboard and the butter out of the fridge. Uncle Matt poured coffee and cream in the cups while aunt Karen buttered both toasts. The three of them ate their breakfast talking about their plans for the day, then Matty went back to his room to get dressed while they cleaned the dishes.

The first morning with them, Matty had expended more time than usual getting dressed because he couldn’t find his favourite trainers, but every day after that, when he had gone back to the living room, aunt Karen had been doing uncle's Matt tie knot. Once she finished it, he always leant in and kissed her, which was so gross to see. Matty might have made a sickening sound once or twice which had made them laugh at him but have not stopped them from doing it.

But today as he was watching his aunt tying the knot, Matty have wondered if perhaps uncle Matthew didn’t know how to do it by himself, which was a baffling idea because he was able to do a lot of things Matty couldn’t even dream of doing with his eyes closed. He knew it, he had tried.

Dad had taught him last year how to do the knot of his school uniform’s tie, before that, dad and sometimes his mom used to tie it for him. He knew uncle Matt’s dad had died when he was a boy, maybe he had never got to teach him how to do it for himself, Matty pondered.

That afternoon, uncle Matt was the one to pick him up from school and both of them walked home hand by hand. Matty looked up at his uncle, maybe he could learn how to make a knot tie, he knew his uncle was very smart, so if someone teaches him…

“Uncle Matt?” The boy asked after they have made their last turn before arriving home.

“Hmmm?” Matt said distracted, searching for the keys in his briefcase.

“Do you… do you…”

Matt heard the boy’s heart picked up a bit and focused his attention on him, forgetting about the keys.

“Buddy, is something wrong?” He asked placing his hand over the kid shoulder.

“No. I just wonder if you want to learn…I can teach you, you know? Dad teached me.” The boy babbled quickly.

“Okay, take a breath,” Matt instructed him with a smile. “Teach me what buddy?”

“To knot your tie.” He answered shyly. Matt frowned a bit.

“Matt,” His uncle called him, he was the only one who didn’t call him Matty. “I really appreciated your help, but I do how to do it,” He said with a little smile on his face.

“You don’t have to lie to me, uncle.”

At that, Matt crouched down to be at the same level as the boy.

“Why do you think I’m lying to you, buddy?”

“I saw aunt Karen doing it for you every morning, so I know you don’t know, but that’s okay I can teach you.”

Matthew repressed a laugh after the boy explanation, feeling touched by his concern, he stood up and took him to a near bench for them to sit.

“I’m thankful for your help Matt, but I’ll tell you a secret,” The boy perked up when he heard the word ‘secret’ and turned to him eagerly. “I do know how to tie the knot, I just like when Karen does it for me.”

“Does aunt Karen know you can do it by yourself?” Matty frowned munching over his uncle explanation.

“Umh-uh,” Matt confirmed with a nod.

“I don’t understand.” The boy said confused.

Matt thought for a second about delivering a classical answer people usually give to kids ‘You’ll understand one day.’ But he had hated that kind of answer when he was a boy, yet the words ‘I find it erotic’ didn’t seem age-appropriate for a seven-year-old boy.

“Well, I never ask her to do it.” He tried to explain. “Aunt Karen does it because she likes it.”

“But you can do it by yourself.” Matty insisted oblivious of the appeal.

“Sometimes it feels nice when people do things for you, even if you could do them by yourself” He tried again but noticed the boy was still unconvinced, so Matt thought of an example. “Do you like when aunt Karen reads stories to you, right?”

The boy nodded eagerly, then remember to make it vocal for Matt.

“But you already know how to read.” The lawyer pointed out. “You could do it by yourself.”

“Yeah… but I like how she reads them.” He said thinking about the subject from a new perspective. “I think I get it now.”

“Plus, I also get to kiss her after,” Matt added unable to stop himself, laughing smugly when he heard the expected sound of disgust from the boy. “Ah, you will change your mind.” He said getting up after Matty and walking to his building.

 

 

**End**


End file.
